Society of the Blue Spirit
by booklover2098
Summary: Roka has lived a long life, and has trained two Avatars in it. She watches as her secret society of powerful young people protect the Avatar Cycle through the distant observation of the new Avatar, Korra. These young warriors are prepared to do anything to protect the Avatar Spirit and its Cycle. They are the Society of the Blue Spirit. Sequel to Burn Bright! Plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

Here it goes! Prologue to the sequel! AAAAHHHH! HEY! If you haven't read Burn Bright, the Avatar the Last Airbender Prequel to this story, please do so to insure 100% understandability! Please review!

Prologue

Thirty years before Avatar Aang dies/ 24 years after the Hundred Year War...

"Mother, please, your getting a little too old to be encouraging my children to... what are you even doing?" Lu Ten huffed, his arms crossed as he stared down at me and his two children, Ami and Rae Hu, and their cousin Rin. Ami was nine, and her younger brother Rae Hu had just turned seven. Rae Hu is a spitting image of Lu Ten when he was seven. I sighed and urged the children off my back.

"Lu, I swear, you're more of a mother than I am." I grumbled as the two siblings darted off, not letting their grumpy father dampen their fun. "Besides, it's been three years since Quei passed on, I haven't seen those two smile as much in a month as they have this afternoon." Lu Ten deflated at the name of his deceased wife. "Come here, son. Taiyou will be out from his meeting with Zuko and Aang, and then we'll all go to her memorial."

"Mother, we're fine. We've gotten through most of it. It won't be much long before we won't be grieved by her memory." Lu Ten shrugged off my condolences. I sighed.

"Oh, son, how naive you are." I muttered as I watched him stroll down the path to find Ami and Rae Hu. I glanced up at the sky, taking note that it was late in the afternoon and I had promised Izumi that I would help her with her school work.

...

"Aunt Roka, why didn't you take the throne?" I was pulled from my documents at my niece's question. Her sharp features were starting to develop as she entered her early teen years. I smiled at her.

"Izumi, one day you will ask yourself who you are. What are you supposed to be doing? Have you changed the world for the better? When you begin to ask those questions, I will answer this one." The young teen frowned in frustration, which she had been doing often since Zuko has started bringing her to meetings. However, she didn't push the subject. I returned to the inquiries that Zuko had asked me to look over.

It has been twenty-four years since the end of the Hundred Year War. For many years after Zuko's inauguration, he struggled with rebellions and rebuilding the Fire Nation and its relations with the rest of the world. I'm proud to say that my brother succeeded, and had created an era of peace. There have been minor mishaps such as rising opposition in the Earth Kingdom, and trouble with crime in Republic city, but Aang and the water tribe siblings and Toph and Zuko have worked hard to push forward through the struggles.

Uncle Iroh and I had stepped up as Zuko's Royal Advisers, among a small group of other Fire Nation nobles and generals. Uncle had retired ten years ago, stating that I would suffice in his stead. He went back to Ba Sing Se where his Jasmine Dragon tea shop waited for him. He had spent more time in Ba Sing Se after the war than he did in the Fire Nation, but we were happy that he was living out his dream. I still receive letters weekly from him, they mostly pertain to the White Lotus, and to my students. I was preparing to handing over my advisory position to Taiyou, who was ready to begin his own Royal duties. He was now taking my place in meetings more often, then reporting to me what had occurred. This left me plenty of time to cause mischief with my grandchildren.

Lu Ten had mastered the Dao blades at the age of fifteen. Shortly afterwards, Piandao passed away from a heart attack. I had been saddened greatly at the loss of my mentor and friend, but Lu Ten had taken his death much harder as he had seen the swordsman as a father figure. Lu Ten met Quei, Piandao's niece, and they bonded over their love of the Dao blades and Piandao. They eventually married at a young age, but Quei had always been sickly and they struggled to have children. Eventually Ami and Rae Hu were born, but the pregnancies took a heavy toll on my young daughter-in-law, she passed away in the night three years ago. Ever since then, Lu Ten had buried himself in his military work and advising his Uncle.

Taiyou was a much different story. He went on to study firebending under Jeong Jeong, mastering the element by the time he was twenty. After finishing his training he desired to travel the world like his Uncle Zuko. He spent most of his time in the Earth Kingdom, stopping by Iroh's tea shop to earn some money to fund his expeditions. He adopted a young girl, after saving her from a house fire that had sadly killed her parents. The small babe had no known family that Taiyou could find, and after months of searching he finally grew too attached to the infant girl, naming her Rin. That was five years ago. He returned to the Fire Nation, ready to take on his duties. I now care for little Rin whenever Taiyou was swamped with paperwork. Rin is my only grandchild that is a firebender. I have been training her to control her inner fire.

Rin is... what I like to call a Spitfire. She's high energy and constantly on the move. Everything she does, she does it with unwavering passion. Which has led to some... accidents pertaining to her knack with fire. She's extremely gifted, much like Azula.

Aang and Katara both married sixteen years ago. They had three beautiful children; Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin. They all live either on Air Temple Island or in the Southern Watertribe. Katara was recently named as the greatest waterbender, since Master Pakku's passing. She took over Pakku's academy in the South, even though she received many students from the North as well. She would also teach waterbenders in Republic City whenever they were staying. She also headed a team of extremely advanced waterbending healers in Republic City, setting up large facilities called hospitals where healers of all kinds would be prepared for any mass medical emergency. Last I heard she was still working out the kinks, but things were beginning to run smoothly.

Sokka and Suki separated ten years ago, though for a year after their big fight they were a little on again-off again before Sokka left to take over as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. None of us really heard much from Suki, only little snipits of gossip from Ty Lee who was now co-leader of the Kyoshi Warriors alongside Suki. But, from what I can tell, is that Suki has a son named Kesuk who just turned nine. I have an inkling that Kesuk, which is a Watertribe name, is Sokka's son, but Suki and Sokka left on a particularly bad note. I doubt that the two will ever make up, seeing how stubborn the two are.

Toph had probably flourished the most out of the kids. She founded an academy that teaches metalbending, and she created a law upholding organization run by benders and nonbenders who work to solve crimes and protect the citizens of Republic City. Zuko has been talking with Toph about starting up a Police force here in the Fire Nation. She also has two daughters. She was married for a short while to a man named Kanto, although they split shortly after Lin, Toph's oldest, was born. I know Toph refuses to talk about him to Lin, or to anyone really. Then five years ago, after a minor disagreement between the two Watertribes that ended up being resolved by Aang in Republic city, Toph gave birth to Suyin. Frankly I was surprised she didn't just go with Sokka when the whole thing finally blew over. But, I digress, Sokka never was good in the romance category.

All in All, the heroes have succeeded in bringing about an era of peace in love. Though, I know things won't be easy for much longer. I can feel it.

...

Nine years later...

I stood with my family as I watched Izumi be crowned Fire Lord. I smiled proudly at my niece. She would be the first nonbender Fire Lord in history. I looked to the front of the crowd where I saw my old friends. Sokka stood with Aang and Katara and his niece and nephews, representing the Southern Watertribe. Toph stood with her two daughters, representing Republic City's Police Department as its Chief of Police. Ty Lee was dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior garb, she was now the sole leader of the band of female warriors. Suki had retired years ago in order to raise her son, but I hear she has been travelling the Earth Kingdom, scouting for potential Kyoshi Warriors, now that Kesuk was training with Katara in the Southern Watertribe. I think it was Suki's way of telling Sokka about his son and giving them a chance to have a father-son relationship.

I glanced around at my family. Zuko and Mai watched their daughter with pride as she gave her inauguration speech. My two sons stood with their children; Ami, Rae Hu, and Rin. I glanced at the space between myself and my brother, feeling a bittersweet nostalgia wash over me. Uncle Iroh had passed on into the Spirit World four years ago. His tea shop is still wildly successful, and currently run by Iroh's successor, a young woman named Ming who he had befriended during his stay in prison.

The applause of the crowd pulled me out of my thoughts. I cheered along with my family as Izumi stood before us as the new Fire Lord. Things were beginning to change, and I was ready to see the world again before I, too, passed on.

...

I stood outside the temple on Air Temple Island. Everyone was here to support Katara and her children. The four were currently in a private room with Aang who was dying. I remembered when I was sixty six, albeit that was twenty-five years ago. I planned on staying in Republic City to watch over the council until someone I trusted was in place.

"Princess Roka." I looked up as one of the Air Acolytes called me from the door. "Avatar Aang requests your presence before everyone else comes in." I nodded and stood.

"Roka." I heard Aang groan slightly. Katara ushered her children out, she was wiping away a tear as she passed me. They closed the door behind them.

"Aang?" I said as I took a seat beside the dying man. I took his grasping hand in my, his grey eyes searching for me.

"Roka. I need you to do something for me..." I nodded. "I need you to..." he leaned towards me and whispered his last request before leaning back onto his pillows.

"I understand, Aang. I promise." I replied softly. He nodded his approval. "I'll go get the others, don't die yet, old man." he cracked a smile at my morbid joke.

Aang died later that night. I had been standing outside in the pavilion mulling over his odd request. I knew the moment the Avatar Spirit left Aang's body. The night sky flashed for a second before disappearing once more. Somewhere out there, the next Avatar was being born. I smiled, I guess I'll see Aang in the next life.

...

 **YAAAAYYY! Sorry, it took a little longer than I thought it would, but the prologue is done! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

First chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review!

A year after Korra is named the new Avatar...

I groaned as I slowly dragged myself out of my bed. The cold weather really wasn't good on my old joints. I am eighty-four after all. I could hear the dull crackle of my knees as I stood up. Today was going to be a long and cold day. I dressed in my White Lotus robes before exiting my room. It's been six years since Aang passed away, and I had worked diligently in secret to accomplish his dying wish.

 _"Roka... I need you to protect the cycle..." Aang had whispered in my ear. "I had a vision... that the next Avatar could be... the last... You must protect the cycle... Even if it means killing the next Avatar."_

I had been stunned at first, but as more time passed on, I began to understand why Aang's request was so important. It didn't take me long to find my first recruits. I decided that I didn't want anyone who was directly under any of the world leaders, so that meant my sons were out of the question. So I turned to my grandchildren. Ami Rae Hu, and Rin all agreed. They had all decided to go off and explore the world, find their purpose and what not. They had left the Fire Nation Capital shortly after I did fifteen years ago. Rae Hu and Ami both mastered the Dao blades like their parents, but shortly after leaving the Fire Nation, Ami joined the Kyoshi Warriors. That was where I found her and Kesuk, who had returned to Kyoshi Island after he became a master waterbender. He was the spitting image of Sokka, but had Suki's temper. Kesuk was quick to take on the responsibility of leading my special project. Suyin was the last person I had recruited, and it had been on whim. She still lives in Zoafu with her family, but Zaofu would remain as an ally to my small group, and Suyin was always prepared to join the team if a mission required her assistance.

That was four years ago when the White Lotus had first stumbled upon a potential Avatar candidate in the North Pole that had led to the child almost being abducted. Thankfully several masters had been close by before the kidnappers could escape with the small boy, and it was officially announced that the child was not the Avatar. After that I was quick to gather the five as a safety net for the next incident. Kesuk returned to the South along with me to help train Korra alongside Katara. Ami continued to serve with the Kyoshi, and Rae Hu took up a position with the Republic City council alongside Tenzin, Aang's youngest child. I was too old to continue gathering potential Blue Spirits, but the others had been diligent, taking up students, and watching for potential candidates. Five skilled warriors were not going to be enough to protect the Avatar, even with the White Lotus on the front lines.

I had let the five decided on what to call themselves once I had gathered all of them in Republic City. There had been many good ideas, but Rin had come up with the idea of the Blue Spirit. It had always been her favorite story growing up, both the myth and when Uncle Zuko rescued Aang from Zhao. It had been unanimous and they all came back the next day with their own Blue Spirit masks, each one unique to its owner.

It was then that I told them the full extent of their mission. At first they had resisted against the idea of killing the Avatar, but after I explained to them why Aang had requested it, and that it was also a last resort.

 _"I know it will be hard to kill the Avatar host, but for the greater good, it will be our last resort. Too protect the cycle."_

"Master Roka!" I looked up from my morning tea to see little Korra running towards me. Behind her was her parents who brought her to the White Lotus compound every day so that she could train. We had tried to convince them to let Korra live in the compound for better protection, but the young couple had refused. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone came after the child, so I had Kesuk live next to the Chief to insure that I would have someone there on sight. But, otherwise Korra remained in the compound all day, only leaving when her parents came to pick her up at dusk.

"We will do the same as we did yesterday, for you have not mastered control yet." I told her as I nodded to her cup of tea. The child was wild and easily excited. She was talented with the physical aspect of her Avatar duties, she failed to connect with her Airbending and her Spiritual side. It didn't concern me at the moment as I knew Tenzin would train the girl when she had officially mastered firebending, which would only be mastered after earth and water. I would typically start her days out with teaching her about control, which she has struggled with for a year now.

"But, Master Roka!" Korra huffed dramatically as she slouched in her seat. I pursed my lips to hide my smile. She was so different from Aang, it was bemusing. I gave her a stern look as I took another sip of tea.

"Just because you can feel your connection with the elements, does not mean you are ready to begin working with them." I explained. "To truly master an element, you must understand it." Korra pouted into her cup of tea, feeling thoroughly scolded. "Would you like to hear a story?" Her eyes brightened. She leaned forward, nodding her head vigorously. "A long time ago there was a Fire Nation prince." I began. "He and his close friend, they were practically brothers, would spar every day. They were both phenomenal benders. But, the prince would always seem to beat his friend. One day, while the two friends were attending a festival, the Prince's friend saw a beautiful Fire Nation woman. He fell in love at the sight of this beauty. The Prince saw that his friend was enamored by the young woman and made it his mission to help his friend be with her. Of course, he also teased his friend as well." I nudged Korra, who giggled. "Well, the Prince didn't really get to help his friend, because as soon as they had returned to the palace, they were given grand news. The Fire Sages had come to the palace to retrieve the Avatar."

"That's me!" Korra exclaimed. I chuckled.

"This is about one of your past lives." I informed her. "Now be quiet. It turned out that the Fire Nation Prince had been best friends with the Avatar. Both young men had been quite surprised. Before his friend had to leave with the Sages to train as the Avatar, the Fire Prince gave him his crown. This crown represented his roll as the crown prince, and it was a very special gift indeed. The two boys promised to always be friends, no matter what happened." I told her as I unpinned the same crown from my bun, letting my hair fall down around my face. I handed the old crown to the child who took it in awe. "They wouldn't see each other until decades later. It wasn't under good circumstances either. The Prince, who was now the Fire Lord, saw that the Fire Nation had grown strong in resources and in power. He wanted to expand his power, though, believing that it was his duty to share the Fire Nation's prosperity to the other nations. He quickly wrote to the Avatar, who was married to the girl he met the day he was named the Avatar and was living on the Sage's island, telling him about his plans. The Avatar quickly returned to the Fire Nation to stop the Fire Lord. They had a huge argument that led to a fight between the two. But, the Fire Lord was unable to beat the Avatar like he had when they were younger. The Avatar warned him that he would not spare the Fire Lord if he tried to attack any of the other nations. Humiliated and afraid, the Fire Lord agreed to not invade, but he was angry and hurt, too. He felt betrayed by the man he once considered his best friend. The two were no longer friends, both blinded by their own anger. Several years later, the Fire Lord would get his chance at revenge. The Island that the Avatar lived on was volcanic, and one day it erupted. The Avatar, of course, worked hard to save the lives of the Sages and his family who all lived on the island with him. He used earthbending to create a barrier to hold off the lava so that the people would have time to escape. But, in doing so, the Avatar trapped himself. That was when the Fire Lord arrived, he helped battle off the flames and rescue the last few remaining people on the island, but when he turned around to help the Avatar, he was reminded of the day his friend had become his antagonist. The Avatar and his dragon were both too weak to fly away from the lava, weakened by the toxic volcanic gases they had been exposed to. So, the Fire Lord turned his back on the Avatar, who cried out for help."

"WHAT!" Korra shouted in anger. "Why that no good-"

"Child, I wasn't done." I stopped her angry rant. She crossed her arms and sat back. "Now that the Avatar was out of the Fire Lord's way, he quickly began preparing for his attack, mobilizing his troops in the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Lord realized that the nations would be upset, and that as soon as the new Avatar was found they would be trained and sent to stop him. So, he attacked the Air Nomads, who would bring forth the next Avatar. He led a massive genocide against the peaceful nation. He decimated an entire culture, then began his attack on the Water Tribes, who were next in the cycle. However he was unable to attack the Northern Water Tribe, as it was protected by great ice barriers and well trained waterbenders and warriors. So he focused on the South Pole, which was predicted to be where the next Avatar would be born. He ordered his soldiers to capture every waterbender in the South Pole and interrogate them to find out who the Avatar was. The Fire Lord passed away before they ever found the Avatar, and his son and grandson continued the search for the Avatar in the South Pole. That is the story of Sozin and Roku." I finished.

"Whoa." Korra said in awe. "Sozin's really bad."

"Yes, he was. He was blinded by greed and anger, and didn't see the pain and suffering he was causing." I told her. "Sozin had no control."

"Oh..." Korra slumped slightly.

"You see, Korra. Understanding the element is part of mastering it. Once you have control over yourself, you will master more than just bending, you will also learn to master you destiny."

"Really?" I nodded.

"I didn't learn control until I was soldier for the Fire Nation. I had to learn it the hard way after I had done many horrible things to people. That is why I want you to learn it now, while your young." I explained as I poured us both some more tea.

"I understand, Master Roka." Korra nodded as she held her cup of steaming tea. "Can you tell me another story?" I chuckled.

"Maybe later, child. Master Katara is waiting for you in the pavilion. I believe you are ready to begin mastering water." I informed her. She bolted up with wide eyes.

"REALLY!?" I nodded. She cheered and hastily bowed before running off to her first lesson. I chuckled as I drank my tea.

...

I sighed as I sat in the lotus position, beginning my evening meditation. The sun was setting, painting my room walls a variety of oranges and pinks. My topaz eyes slid shut and I entered the Spirit World.

"Roka!" I turned to see and handful of spirits coming to me. I smiled and kneeled down as a small cat-deer fawn-like spirit bounded up to me. Her fur was a brilliant violet, and her little antlers that were starting to show were yellow-green.

"Hello again, Mellie." I said as I scratched behind her ear. Mellie purred and pushed her head against me. The other little spirit children surrounded me, demanding affection, too. I chuckled and granted their wishes. I sat there for several minutes just petting and cuddling the little things.

"Roka, Iroh wants to see you." I looked up as another brightly colored cat-deer approached us. It was Mellie's mother, Tulip, who was a bright red with large flowering antlers. I nodded and thanked her before saying good bye to the little spirits who whined, but let me go. I patted Tulip's head as I passed her.

The spirit world was a beautiful place, full of colors and unique creatures and their habitats. The spirit world didn't follow rules like the living realm did, here you could appear as you wanted, or how your emotions portrayed you. Uncle Iroh, for example appears as himself before he left the living world for the spirit world. But me, I have always walked in the spirit world as my twenty-five year old self.

As I walked through a patch of tall trees, I spotted Uncle's tea party, and willed myself there. Uncle smiled at me as I took a seat beside a spirit. He had already poured me a cup of tea, which was sitting in front of me, steaming. I took a sip of it, smiling at the familiar taste.

"What is it that you wish to talk about, Uncle?" I asked once I was finished with my tea.

"You must protect the Avatar." Uncle said. I leaned forward. "Tonight, a group of benders led by a non-bender will try to take Korra tonight. You do not have much time." I nodded and kissed his cheek before closing my eyes.

I gasped as I returned to my body. I looked towards the window to see that the moon was rising. I was only in the Spirit World for an hour. I stood and rushed out of my room. I grabbed the nearest White Lotus sentry.

"Sound the alarm. Someone is coming for the Avatar. Do it now!" I commanded him. He nodded and ran to do as he was told. I banged on Katara's door. She opened it, looking at me with a mix of concern and irritation.

"Roka? What's-"

"The Avatar is going to be attacked, we don't have much time, we have to go, now." I said, her eyes widened and she nodded, grabbing her water pouches. We hurried to the snowmobiles. Already, sentries were rushing about. Katara and I grabbed one of the snowmobiles and sped towards the Water Tribe village. As were neared Tonraq's hut, we noticed several figures leaping off the roof. I rammed my hand on the horn to wake Kesuk and Tonraq before skidding to a stop.

Katara whipped a stream of water at one of the figures, wrapping it around their ankle and jerking them from the group. The woman was tall, and had her long dark hair pulled back into a braid. Katara and I dove out of the way as she shot an explosion at us. She was a combustion bender. My hands crackled with electricity as I weaved past her mind bending explosions. She was faster than the last combustion bending that I had seen, which was over fifty years ago. But, even in my old age I was smarter than her. I out-maneuvered her and managed to grab her wrist.

"Aaaaahhhhh-eeeiiiiiiii!" The woman screamed, alerting her partners of her struggle.

"P'li!" I heard a man cry. By now both Kesuk and Tonraq had joined the battle, both fighting a lavabender, and Katara and her daughter Kya were battling against a waterbender. I dropped the woman's wrist, letting her slump to the ground incapacitated. I blasted a wall of fire around me to ward off a stray water whip. Then I took off after the short man, who had to be the leader as he was toting an unconscious Korra, who looked small and fragile in his arms. I bended a wall of white flames, blocking his path, before swirling it around him, far enough that it wouldn't hurt either, but enough to stop him.

The others were still fighting, so I was on my own with Korra's kidnapper. I circled around the pillar of flames and prepared myself for a fight. I dropped the fire and lashed a whip at the man, stopping him from moving.

The commotion of the fight had brought the townspeople, an the White Lotus sentries had arrived in time to provide aid to the others. Tonraq rushed to my side, prepared to attack.

"Release the child." I commanded. The man looked around, seeing his accomplices defeated, and himself surrounded by skilled warriors. He knew there was no way for him to escape. He clenched his teeth, but laid Korra in the snow. Senna was quick to scoop her daughter up and return to her husbands side. The danger had passed. Uncle's warning had come in time.

...

Yay! First chapter is done! It took a little longer than I expected, but I'm really happy with the turn out. Please review! Your input means a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! I'm back! Hope you enjoy!

...

"They aren't talking." Lin Beifong said as she exited the room holding Ming Hua, the armless waterbender. The White Lotus called in a favor with the council in Republic City to investigate the attack on Korra. Tonraq scowled, clenching his hands into fists. "They call themselves the Order of the Red Lotus, though."

"What do we do now?" Senna asked as she laid a hand on her husband's shoulder. I stood up.

"For now, we will move Korra into the compound. They are not the only ones who wish to harm Korra. We were lucky that I was warned in time to intervene. Next time we may not be so lucky." I said gravely. I turned to the young parents. "I know you didn't want your daughter to grow up in this environment. I doubt any Avatar before she has. But, the world has changed much since their time. For now, we must protect Korra while she trains. When she's old enough, she can choose her own path." I reassured them. They weren't happy, but for the sake of their daughter, Tonraq and Senna both nodded their heads.

"We will also imprison the attackers. Each will have their own prison that will cancel out their abilities," said Lee, a Grand Lotus. Suggestions for various locations for each individual were offered. A barren tundra in the North Pole, an active volcano in Fire Nation waters that had been used as a prison by Azulon for waterbenders during the Hundred Year War, a mountain range near the Western Air Temple, and several other places.

"Construction must be done quickly, once one prison is finished, we lock up the corresponding attacker," Katara said. "We will need Kyoshi Warriors to help transit and guarding as they are proficient in chi blocking." I nodded in agreement. That was the end of our meeting. Several Lotus members hurried off to begin preparations for Korra and others for the prisoners. I decided to talk with the foursome myself. Once everyone had left, I entered Ming Hua's cell.

"I'm not saying anything." the sallow looking woman hissed. I merely ignored her, instead of taking a seat on the floor. I inhaled and closed my eyes before exhaling. Silence ensued. I was a patient old woman, and I could bear to wait for what I want. I could feel her cold glare on me as I meditated. I did not leave my body, but simply focused on it. Could feel Ming Hua's growing frustration as time passed.

"Before you speak with anger and frustration, first take the time to look inward," I spoke softly as her agitation grew to its peak. I opened my eyes to find the young woman staring at me in shock. "When you become as old as me, you learn to sense your true surroundings." I winked at her. "You're right, you won't say anything. I doubt any of you will. That doesn't mean I shouldn't offer you some advice."

"What? That's all?" She hissed, scowling.

"Yes." I nodded as I gathered myself up. I left the waterbender flabbergasted. I moved on to the next room, which held the tall combustion bender.

"You." I could hear P'li's anger, even though I could not see her face. She leaning against the far wall, arms dangling in front of her, shackled together, encasing her hands so that she couldn't remove the metal headband over her third eye. "Come to gloat?" She spat.

"Why would I? I've been a master for decades, I've been hard-pressed to find someone who can beat me anymore." I grouched back. She scoffed. "You're young, you wouldn't understand how an old master like me can beat someone who is two times as nimble as myself. Well, I'll let you in on an age old secret... I didn't beat you." That caught her attention. She jerked her head up and eyed me with confusion.

"Why would I be in a cage if you didn't beat me?" She asked sourly. I chuckled as I sat down. I invited her to sit with me, which she obliged.

"You are more welcoming that Ming Hua, but I can understand why she would be rather... course," I told P'li, who watched me with narrowed eyes. I studied her for a brief moment. "P'li... That is a very traditional Fire Nation name. My mother was named Su Li. Sadly, I never met her. She passed away shortly after she gave birth to me... But, if she had not of died, Ozai would have never married Ursa, and my brother Zuko and sister Azula would have never lived... A whole course of history would have never been written."

"I didn't ask for your backstory," P'li said. "I asked how you didn't beat me." I smiled at her.

"If my cousin Lu Ten had not died during the siege of Ba Sing Se, my uncle would have conquered the Earth Kingdom, probably been crowned Fire Lord, and then we wouldn't be where we are today, would we?" I continued. "It's strange how Fate seems to be so cruel... Yet we receive many blessings in life."

"Why aren't you answering me?" P'li growled.

"You are a combustion bender..." I said. She clamped her mouth shut. "I know that my brother, and niece, have fought the human trafficking that occurs in the many smaller islands of the Fire Nation. Especially with gifted children, such as yourself. I remember after the Great War had ended, more and more children seemed to be disappearing. So, I left retirement, left my sons, and lead fleets through the southern and eastern waters to try and capture the pirates." I watched as she stared at her metal covered hands. "We were unsuccessful for the most part. But, the one ship we did capture... I'll never forget. I remember breaking through the hatch that had lead to the underbelly of the ship. The smell... It was indescribably horrid. I remember the children. There were fourteen boys and nine girls, all between the ages of seven and twelve. They were starved and dehydrated. They were all so scared. I had my men carry each one out of that hell hole. One little boy, he didn't make it back home. He died from some horrid sickness. I remember how his mother reacted. At first, she couldn't believe me. Couldn't accept that her baby was gone. Zuko attended Rae Hu's funeral with my sons and I. He wasn't much older than my twins." I stood up. As I began to leave, I stopped. "You didn't lose, P'li, you're still alive. Sometimes life is hard, unbearable even. It takes a true will to survive that much suffering. Pain and hardship can purify you like the fire of a forge purifying metal. But, we all have limits." I closed the door behind me softly.

I entered the next holding room. The lavabender was lying spread eagle on the floor of his cell.

"You're quite good at neutral jing," I commented as I studied his lax body. He peeled one eye open before closing it again.

"You're that old lady who beat P'li and cornered Zaheer." He stated.

"Mm... I outsmarted them." I corrected as I took a seat. He sighed as he sat up as well.

"So, you've come to try and outsmart me, too?" He replied.

"No," I said. He cocked a brow at me. "I'm just... curious."

"About what?"

"Oh... Nothing in particular. Just am." I said. "You can't do much when you're as old as me. So you take an interest in the younger generations."

"... That's it?" The lavabender asked skeptically. I smiled softly.

"Yes. When you get as old as me, well you're wise enough to be dumb about everything if it's for the name of peace. It's the young people's job to change the world."

...

soooo, I've been like floundering to end this chapter somewhere... That's why it's such an awkward ending... Sorry. Hopefully I can get into a schedule, but I've been really busy, and I'll say that when Summer comes I'll update more... But that's a lie. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

... Sooooooooooo... It's been awhile. Sorry. ^.^

...

The lone non-bender, the leader of the Red Lotus, sat meditating on the floor of his makeshift cell. My joints moan and groan as I sit across from the bald man. His very demeanor was commanding, yet his physical appearance wasn't as powerful. However, a trained eye like mine could see that he was ready at a moment's notice to react. He was well trained and highly intelligent. His dark eyes studied me impassively.

"Zaheer... You are of a different mindset." I mused as I held his gaze. "Do you play Pai Sho?" He was silent. "Hmm, you drink tea, I assume... What is your preference?" Nothing once more. "I'm proud to say I am rather talented at reading people... Especially those who have walked paths in the Spirit World, as they are far and few between." His eye twitched, widening a fraction before returning to normal. "It's easy, really. The smell lingers on you, the strange energy the spirits emit flows through you, makes you more charismatic." I explained gently. "It is said that true leaders can enter the realm with ease."

"Why are you here?" He finally spoke.

"Curiosity." I replied. He closed his eyes again. "I know you will not answer questions pertaining to young Korra, or why you tried to take her. But, I do have a question that you might answer." He opened his eyes, they watched me curiously.

"Than, Princess Roka, what is your question?"

"Do you love P'li?" The nature of my inquiry threw the man off guard, his eye widened in shock before he pulled his mask back on. "Ah, you are." I smiled. "I never knew the kind of passion you two have for each other. I was married to an ambitious man who died for false glory." I began to stand up. "Zhao, the man Ozai married me to, was ambitious, too ambitious. He sought to change the world. But, sometimes the change you bring is like poisoning the well you drink from. I will leave you in peace, but heed my warning Zaheer. I see much of Zhao in you. Do not blind yourself to the true desires you hold in you heart. Take the hand of happiness and run." As I turned to open the door Zaheer spoke.

"How would you know the desires I hold in my heart?" I paused in the doorway.

"Because, I see as much of Zhao in you, as I see in myself. We all hold the same desires deep in our hearts."

"How did you know I love P'Li?" He called quickly.

"Not all answers are spoken. And some must be given by many people." I said before closing the door behind me. The assailants will be moved to their prisons soon, and this was probably the last time I would get to talk to them. I returned to my private quarters knowing that this would not be the last time Korra would struggle with the Red Lotus.

...

Eleven Years Later...

I watched with my fellow White Lotus leaders as Korra, Avatar-in-training, muscles her way through her final test of firebending. The girl was talented with the physical aspect of her abilities, which has toned her youthful body into a weapon. However her greatest struggle has always been with her airbending, and her spirituality. The girl was young, and naive. She should have been allowed to leave the South Pole years ago. However, against my better judgement, the other Grand Lotuses decided to keep her caged here.

A bird cannot learn to fly if you do not push her out of the nest. Korra has stayed home for far too long.

"If this is all, I do believe Korra is ready to train with Tenzin." I spoke up, Korra was blasting her way through her last opponent. "The world cannot wait for her any longer."

"I agree." Katara nodded. The others frowned and grumbled, but Katara and I were older and wiser. "She has learned the ways of old, but society is much different now than it was then. She must learn to adapt."

"What do you suggest then?" an exasperated sigh.

"Korra needs to train with Tenzin in Republic City." I said firmly. My statement was met with much displeasure. "Not only does Korra need to learn about the world she is to protect, but the world must be there to protect her. If she goes in, fire blazing, the world will not accept her as their Avatar. We have coddled her too much."

Korra was pleased to learn that she was ready to start training with Tenzin, who would be arriving later this week. I however was irritated that she would be training here for her last element. When Tenzin arrived, however, I was pleased to see that he would be unable to train Korra here because of his duties to Republic City.

"What?" Korra said after hearing Tenzin's apology. "No! I need to learn airbending, you-you..."

"I say, Tenzin." I speak up. "I'm surprised to see you putting aside the Avatar." It was surprising. I remember when he had been asked years ago to be the airbending master for the Avatar. He had been ecstatic, and honored. "I know you want to train Korra, and you must as it is your duty to the Avatar, and to the world. So I offer this solution. You step down from the council temporarily until Korra has completed her training."

"I-I, no! Absolutely not. I have no one prepared to take my place, and there are too many pressing events occuring in Republic City that must be amended now." Tenzin spluttered.

"Of course there is someone to replace you. Rae Hu can leave retirement for a few years. Rin or Kesuk both could rotate in, as well."

"No, I couldn't do that to Rae Hu, he has earned his retirement, and his health is failing him."

"Than I advise you find someone because Republic City needs Korra." I told him firmly. Tenzin was firm in his decision and that night left with his family on Oogi. Korra was dismayed at the fact Tenzin shirked his duty, but I knew she was planning something in that devious head of hers.

"Typical Korra, goes in head first with a blindfold." I grumble as Katara and I watch the young Avatar slip past the guards unnoticed to retrieve Naga, her polar bear dog. "She should have left years ago." I sighed.

"Maybe, but what's done is done, Roka." Katara sighed as she picked up some supplies that would last Korra the two day trip to Republic City. "I know you convinced that captain to make a detour to Republic City."

"You and I both know she would have jumped on a random boat and end up somewhere she doesn't need to be. She may have an old soul, but she is young in heart and mind." I scoff as we round the corner to see Korra finish saddling Naga. She starts when she sees us, prepared to be scolded.

"We packed you some extra provisions. You'll want to board the third ship at the dock, it's the only one going to Republic City tonight." I said gently as Katara wordlessly hands the girl the bag. I can see tears gather in Korra's eyes. "Don't cry, it's not like you're leaving forever. Now go, little bird. you're wings must ache with the need to fly." She hugged us both, thanking us generously before mounting Naga and disappearing over the snowy hills.

"She'll make it." Katara nodded.

"They always do." I smiled as we turn back to the compound, the night sky glimmering with a new kind of light.

...

Okay, so this chapter's kind of Meh, but the next one (whenever it comes out) will have our main character be introduced! You'll love her!


	5. Chapter 5

So it's been a minute... Sorry, guys! I hope this chapter can urge you to forgive me for not updating during the summer...

...

"Damini, you need to slow down." Kesuk sifu said as he placed a restrictive hand on my shoulder. "It's been a week since the incident, your body needs time to recover."

"No, I have to be stronger," I grunted as I shook his hand off my shoulder. I winced as the still fresh scars along my back and shoulder stretched painfully.

"I'm ordering you to your room, Damini." Kesuk's voice hardened with finality. "Master Roka will be here in four days, you are not to train, or do any strenuous activities until she arrives." I clenched my fists. Kesuk sighed as I turned and left the dojo. "Damini, wait!" I paused

"Yes, Sifu?" I reply through gritted teeth.

"Roka can help you. She knows." Kesuk said gently. "She's been through what you are going through now."

"She's always been a firebender, Kesuk Sifu," I disagreed. "I haven't ever bent a flame in my entire life." With that I returned to my room, hoping that my mentor wouldn't come searching for me.

I've spent the last eight years training with Kesuk and the other members of the Society. I'm currently the youngest trainee, but the mentors all agree that I have great potential to be a strong lightningbender, maybe even better than Master Roka. I let it get to my head, too. I became arrogant, and I began attempting more complex steps, trying to surpass Roka. I desired to be acknowledged by the founder of our mission. But, I also wanted to control the power lightning gave me.

I lost control of it.

No.

I never had any.

 _"Damini, you shouldn't be attempting this."_

I closed the door to my little apartment, taking in a deep breath as I leaned against the solid wood. The memories coming in fragments. I can still feel the tingling electricity deep in my bones. I shake my head, pulling myself out of the memories.

Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom I stripped down to my undergarments. I trace the crackling scars from their starting point at the base of my neck traveling down both of my toned arms. I glance at my face and wince. Separate scars coiled up the right side of my face, leaving my right eye milky white. The scars mimicked the element that caused them. Lightning was permanently etched into my skin, a reminder of how nature cannot be controlled, only guided.

I bathed quickly, feeling exhausted. It was dark by the time I had dressed for bed.

Laying there on the padded mattress, I couldn't help but think back to what Kesuk said earlier. Did Roka really understand what I'm going through? Everyone knows the story of how she re-infiltrated her father's throne by being set adrift after the Fire Nation Navy's failed attack on the Northern Water Tribe, and how she suffered severe burns across her body from the sun. But she was healed for the most part later by Katara. Not even any of some of the best healers were able to lessen the extensive scarring on my body.

One ancient water bender from the Northern Tribe even told me that the Spirits had punished me for being too greedy with the gift I had been granted. She said I was lucky to not have lost my life, that I was still able to bend lightning.

But I'm afraid.

I'm terrified of the power that comes with wielding lightning. I had never adhered to the possibility of consequences due to my actions, my choices. If the Spirits really are punishing me, I have learned my lesson.

But what do I do now? What can I do?

I was never a firebender, I couldn't summon a flame but I could run electricity through my fingers at a very young age. People feared me, no one would take me in when I was young. Abandoned to the streets of Republic City, shivering in the back of a dark, disgusting alley is one of my earliest memories. It wasn't until I was fourteen, three years ago, when Kesuk found me.

I don't know how he did, if he had stumbled upon me by accident, or had been looking for me, but I am thankful. He took me in without question, taught me to control the volatile energy within my small body, educated me about the world, and even took me out of the city to see places I would have never even seen in books. Because of his generosity, I don't ask why he took me in because he could always send me back. Even though he would never do so, I still feel that fear of being abandoned.

When I asked him to train me officially as his pupil, I didn't know what to expect. He was a hard teacher, but he was also kind and understanding, as well. After training me for a year, he initiated me into the Society. I know nothing, not even the name of the organization, but I know it is something I want to be a part of. I know there is a great mission within the Society, one that Kesuk said I will learn about when I am deemed ready to join ranks with the others.

Will I ever be ready?

I drift off into a fitful sleep, flashes of the incident weaving into my dreams.

I don't think I'll ever be ready.

...

I stand in the dojo with Kesuk, Rae Hu, Raj, and Himi as we wait for Roka to arrive. I had taken to wearing more conservative clothing to hide my scars, but Kesuk refused to allow me to wear a mask or headwear to hide my marred face. He claimed that my mistakes were nothing to be ashamed of.

Princess Roka entered the room with as much grandeur as farmer leaving his fields to be with his family. She was leaving one dutiful schedule to another, both of which she cherished. Her wrinkled face held a warm smile as her gnarled fingers grasped each of ours in an intimate greeting. She exchanged a few hushed words with Kesuk Sifu before she stood in front of me.

She took my scarred hands in hers, rolling them over to study the scars. My hands were the most scarred after years of bending thousands of volts. I noticed her palms also had similar scarring and callouses. She gently pushed my sleeves up, tracing the burn scars to the crease of my elbow.

"A valuable lesson is learned with each scar," Her rough voice crackled like a warm fire. "Lessons of endurance and limitations stick when your teacher is agony." She chuckled knowingly. "Child, there is no need to be afraid, but fear the power within you. As I'm sure you already know just how blessed you are to be standing here with us today."

"Yes, Master Roka," I bowed respectfully. Don't be afraid, but fear my power? She must be crazy.

"Tomorrow begins your new training regime. I expect you to meet me here before the sun rises." Roka said as she turns and walks down the hallway to her quarters. I blinked.

"You best eat dinner now and go to bed as quickly as possible," Rae Hu said. "She means it when she says before the sun rises."

...

sooo... It's been a while.. I'm not garunteeing regular updates, but I'll try to update more often. I just had a rough bought of writer's block, and am now starting to push through it.


	6. Chapter 6

So, on to training! Yay!

...

I ground my teeth together as my body strained to hold its position. For the past week, since Roka's arrival, she has been focused on returning elasticity to my skin and stretching and strengthening my muscles after the intense internal burns they suffered. I've also be forced to practice waterbending forms waist deep in cool water. Kesuk aided with those exercises, but for the most part, it has just been Roka and me.

But the most frustrating thing is that Roka does it all with me. The stretches, the forms, the poses, everything. And she does it with such ease and power that I look tenser and awkward beside her.

"Know your limits, Damini, then surpass them," Roka always states with a solemness to her. I nod and continue with the exercises, knowing I've long passed my limits with how my body screams at me.

News of the Avatar residing with Councilman Tenzin and his family had come and gone in the time I trained, and I know that rising tensions between Avatar Korra and Amon has caused the older members to become restless, waiting for something to happen. I don't know what they are waiting for, nor do I have any idea what they'll do when whatever needs to happen happens.

"Tch. I can't believe Tenzin of all people allowed that girl to participate in the pro-bending tournament," I caught as I was turning in for the evening. What? Do they mean the Avatar? I paused to see if I could hear any more, but whoever had been speaking had moved onto Amon, and I knew everything about the revolutionary who could steal a person's bending and his chi-blockers.

The Society had plenty of chi-blockers, in fact, all of us were trained in the basics of chi and how to block and unblock it. There were also swordsmen and women, Kyoshi warriors, other benders, including a blood bender. I had yet to meet her, but I heard from Kesuk that she's incredibly timid. He worked with the girl, Asi or something when he wasn't working with me, and since Roka has been taking up most of my training regime, he's had more time to work with the blood bender. None of the other trainees have met her, let alone seen her. The rumor is that she accidentally almost killed herself and several others when she lost control a few years back, and Kesuk helped her regain control and brought her back here to train her and that's why she avoids everyone else.

Because she's scared of becoming a monster.

When I had first heard of her, I had, naively, mocked her for her fear. Now I empathized with her.

I lay in my bed wondering what life would be like when everything changes. I didn't realize I'd find out sooner than later.

...

I stood beside the other trainees and Society members as we listened solemnly to Councilman Tarrlock's plan of a special police force to take down the Equalists, and subsequently Avatar Korra's reluctant agreement to lead it. The radio was shut off when an advertisement came on and Roka stood. We waited with baited breath as she scanned the crowd of thirty or so people.

"It is time," her graveled voice spoke clearly. It was as if something change, the thirteen other trainees and I watched in awe as our mentors shifted as one, and began to pull out masks. Masks with blue faces, each one unique to its owner. some had large tusks sticking out of their mouths, most had white marking, some were lined with furs varying in shades of black, grey and white, but they were all the same inky blue. "Here is where you all have reached the fork in the road," began Roka as she moved to stand before us trainees. "To know and protect, or remain as you are now. You can never turn back with the knowledge we are to bestow upon you, but know that this will not be your only chance to decide." I watched as three older trainees, who had been here longer than even I, stepped forward. Then a fourth, and fifth, the sixth was one I did not recognize, most likely the blood bender.

I watched as nearly all of the trainees who had been here longer than I step forward until I was the only one left. I was the youngest, and newest, recruit, and a month ago, if I had been offered I would have been the first to step forward. Now, I stand head bowed as I remained the only one undecided.

Silence fell upon the Order as Kesuk stood before me, a look of... I'm not sure, but it didn't look bad.

"Do not bow your head, Damini," his warm voice comforted me, "You will be ready when you are ready. You may return to your room for the rest of the evening, I'll come get you when we are done." I studied the mask he wore. It was rimmed with crisp white fur that fell like a lion-turtle mane around his broad shoulders, white markings that I recognized as traditional water tribe symbols for trust, leader, and loyalty lined his face, though some I didn't recognize. His mask was one of few that wasn't grinning widely but rather smirked cunningly.

"I'll go with her, she needs some training for today," I looked over as Roka smiled at me kindly, though I knew better than to expect anything for what she has planned. "You don't need me for initiation, anyways." We stood and watched as mentors took aside their apprentices and led them out of the training hall. It wasn't until they were gone did I feel a sense of relief. I faced Roka and bowed to her.

"I am ready, Master," I said before straightening up. Roka's wrinkled face beamed at me as she nodded to me.

"Now the real training begins."

...

Hey... I'm back... Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's more of, not a filler chapter, but kind of like a set-up for events to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling excited yet?

...

I watch the pro-bending match going on below between the Fire-Ferrets and the Wolf-Bats, it's the big finale for the season. However, I'm not interested in the sport. I'm here on a mission for Roka. She was here as well, hanging with Tenzin and the police chief. I could see her six rows down. I was wearing several layers to cover as much of my scars as possible, beneath them a black gi with a hood and mask is hidden from prying eyes. She said that this would help me determine if I was ready to join ranks with the other members. Roka seemed to think I was ready after three months of intense training.

Roka and I are here instead of other Society members because there was no direct threat to the Avatar, but towards the games specifically. Roka wanted to be here with me just in case something did go awry for Avatar Korra, it was my job to extract her at all costs.

I didn't understand why Roka had told me this, but I knew what was at stake. If Amon were to take away the Avatar's bending, it would be a devastating blow to any bender in Republic City.

I scan the crowd around me, not noticing anything too suspicious. I take note of the metal benders positions across the stadium. The roars of the spectators grow louder and the people become more rambunctious as the matches wear on. I wasn't familiar with the sport, but I knew that some of the plays the Wolf-Bats performed were rather underhanded and left a sour taste in my mouth. Clearly, the referees had been paid off to throw the game. It made the efforts of the Fire-Ferrets all the more impressive as they fought toe-to-toe with the cheaters.

As the final match was coming to an end, I felt a shift in the crowd. At first, I thought it was because everyone wanted the Avatar's team to win, but then I realized only some of the people were separating from the crowd. The number was small enough that the metal benders didn't notice. I quickly stood and slid into a hallway to strip out of the coats scarves I wore to cover my gi. I slid the mask and hood into place and watched.

The Equalists' attack was swift and unexpected, easily disposing of the metal benders, their chief, and Councilman Tenzin. I watched Roka carefully for any signal as she easily redirected the electrical current from the Equalists' weaponized glove.

Amon took center stage, his chi-blockers would easily overtake the three benders on the playing field. I couldn't wait for Roka anymore, she was dealing with her own problems right now. My job was to protect the Avatar.

I sprint As fast as I can down to the elevator that players use to get up to the deck and begin climbing down as Amon goes on about glorifying cheaters. Roka may be an unrelenting teacher, but those exercises definitely came in handy. I landed on the underbelly of the arena where I spotted the Fire-Ferrets resurfacing in time to notice the Equalists' attack. In front of me, Amon's second in command was igniting his electric batons.

I snapped my fingertips against his shoulder, causing him to drop his right arm limply, then slammed the flat of my palm against his lower left kidney before sweeping his feet out from under him. By the time he was out of the way, the Fire Ferrets were pulling themselves out of the water.

"Wha-?" Korra gasped but was interrupted by the sound of what I assumed the Wolf-Bats pleading for their bending. Anger flashed on Avatar Korra's face. "Amon!" She made to propel herself up onto the platform, but I grabbed her first. "What? I have to go help them, even if they are dirty cheats."

"...Fine, but I come with you," I grumbled through the black covering over my mouth. She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her slightly broader shoulders. "You two, get out of here, find somewhere safe," I directed to the two brothers. They nodded grimly as Korra and I shot up onto the platform in time to see the last Wolf-Bat lose his bending and Amon was proclaiming war.

"Amon!" Korra growled, fury glowing in her eyes. I sighed, she was such a pain. I unsheathed my dao blade, shifting into a stance. Roka advised me to not bend on this mission as much as possible. Korra attacked, blasting fire and slamming water into chi blockers trying to get to Amon. I followed her, disarming and disabling any Chi blockers she missed. Soon it was just Korra and Amon.

"Avatar now is not the time," I hissed as I grabbed Korra's wrist. She was nowhere near ready to face Amon. She wasn't even a full-fledged Avatar. She jerked her arm away from me.

Roka did say whatever it took. I grabbed her wrist again and let a small current of chi flow from me into her, shocking her gently, seizing the muscles in her left side.

"Stop now, or I'll stop you myself," I whispered darkly in her ear. "You are not ready."

The glass of the roof above us shattered as an Equalist ship sent down platforms for Amon and his followers. The remaining chi blockers limped onto the platforms with Amon.

"L-let go!" Korra wheezed, managing to knock me off my feet with an unexpected water whip. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me. I could only watch as the Chief of Police sling-shot Korra up through the glass. I knew I needed to get off the arena now. I dove off the platform into the water below just as the arena exploded. The water protected me from the explosion, but falling debris still posed a threat. I managed to escape the building altogether. I was soaked head-to-toe and walking in the cool evening. I watched as people flooded out of the damaged building in a panic. Far above, the Equalists' aircraft fled the scene and if the Avatar was with them or not, I couldn't tell.

I look around for a moment before deciding that it was best to return to the house. Roka will contact me when she's in private, but right now she's probably dealing with the chaos of the situation.

...

Hey, I'm back! So our protagonist has met Korra... Kinda... Leave a review down below and tell me what you think so far!


End file.
